The primary elements of an existing intelligent network are a switching system, a signaling network, a centralized database, and an operations support system which supports the database. In general, the switching system intercepts a call from a call source, and suspends call processing while launching a query through the signaling network to the centralized database. The database, in turn, retrieves the necessary information to handle the call, and returns that information through the signaling network to the network switch, which may be part of an inbound central office, so that the call can be completed. The operation support system administers the appropriate network and custom information that resides in the database.
Existing calls are either plan old telephone service (POTS) based calls that are routed through the public switched telephone network (PSTN), or are Internet protocol (IP) calls that are routed through an IP network. Currently, making an Internet phone call from a conventional phone can require a user to dial a number, and then enter an account number and password. The entering by a user of an account number and a password may, at times, becomes a hassle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a simplified method for making an Internet call from an analog telephone.